


They Never Learned

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: (DRABBLE) Snape on teaching dunderheads. Prompt from ChoCedric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this is J.K.R's world. Don't sue? Please?

* * *

Severus Snape was a smart man. Far too smart to be teaching Hogwarts students.

Sure, a few select students weren’t _complete_ dunces - and about two of them had the potential to become a Master, like he - but most of the students could be easily described as complete and utter idiots. And they were _teenagers_!

Severus Snape _hated_ teenagers with every fiber of his being. For Merlin’s sake, they were the very bane of his existence! Right up there on the list of things that brought him misery - number two, directly below the Dark Lord, and the only reason the Dark Lord came first is because if it wasn’t for him then Severus would not have even been teaching at the ruddy school!

Why exactly did Severus hate teenagers, you ask? Oh, that couple be answered in so very many different ways.

It was so very easy to hate them - the little ankle-biters. They didn’t wash often enough, and he was still forced to allow them to enter his precious dungeons anyway. The boys were constantly wanking, and he was always catching them in the halls kissing (to which he took twenty points each from their house.) There were even a few adventurous ones who tried to fulfill their fantasies and have sex in his dungeons - some times they attempted it in his empty classroom! He sometimes thought they were suicidal. The girls giggled constantly, which grated on his nerves. They broke rules without care, and even had the audacity to be indignant at the consequences! They didn’t pay any attention in class because they simply did not give a damn. He’d take a good old _Crucio_ ten times in a row if he could just get away from them.

He didn’t understand _why_ the Headmaster forced him to teach the complex and noble art of potion making to such dunderheads - it’s not like they ever learned anything.


End file.
